The Ever Confusing Shinobi Family Tree
by DaPika
Summary: One shot spin-off of Like Glass, read that first. Naruto gets interested in who his father's parents were but he goes in too deep. Not 'canon' to Like Glass at the moment.


Everyone at some point is interested in their family tree, for Naruto Uzumaki, this was the case since he became smart enough to think about such things. He found out early in his life who his parents and his grandfather on his mother's side were but the wanted to know more and he would live to regret it. Looking at the book from the scroll he got from the scroll of sealing was the way to find out his mother's family tree but he knew nothing of his father's.

One day he had he idea to sneak into the place where he found his own medical records to see if he could find his father's. According to an older version of himself, it was well hidden inside a room that contained thousands upon thousands of medical records dating back to at least the founding of Konohagakure.

Not in the alphabetic section that it should've been in, it was instead in a pile that looked like it was strewn about to purposefully hide something in it. In it, he also found his sensei's, the one's of several Uchiha clan members including Itachi, Fugaku and Shisui, all of the Sannin's and all of the Hokage's. And these were the secret ones that only the highest ups were allowed to see. They contained some incredibly sensitive information.

He had been there several other times, taking both of his team mates and the ones for everyone else in his genin year that he had met though he had never actually studied them.

* * *

Having sealed them away, he went back home and decided to see if he could decode just who his father was a son of. It shocked him beyond all belief when he saw that his father was the son of Tsunade Senju and a man named Dan Kato. Looking further into this mystery, he found that this Dan Kato person the illegitimate son of the Nidaime, Tobirama Senju and a kunoichi of the Yamanaka clan named Chūrippu. Dan was apparently adopted by a family who hadn't had any children yet, though they would eventually have one.

He also found that Jiraiya was also an illegitimate son of Tobirama with a civilian kunoichi named Kousou Samuke who initially came from Shimo but moved to Konoha after her land got embroiled in civil war. This meant that Tsunade's cousins went after her, one managing to get her pregnant.

Naruto knew then that he was one of the few who knew this but it would be something that Ino especially would be very interested in, considering that Chūrippu was also her great-grandmother meaning that they were surprisingly closely related. Chūrippu apparently also had one other illegitimate child named Tanbeniiro that took on the surname Haruno and was Sakura's grandfather on her father's side. That was another surprise to him, meaning that at least one of his team mates was pretty closely related to him.

What he found most odd was the amount of illegitimate children that Tobirama had, one with almost every clan and many civilians, even the Uchiha. He was the father of Kagami Uchiha, a famed Jonin and grandfather of Shisui Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha and Obito Uchiha, to Naruto, this was weird as, according to legends, wouldn't the Rinnegan have activated? Maybe only some of the time and it can be said that Tobirama was a legitimate Senju. And he was related to his other teammate.

Then there was the illegitimate child he had with the Hatake clan, resulting in his sensei's grandfather, Funhikobae. Naruto just face vaulted, this was ridiculous. Then he came to the illegitimate child he had with Itokihira Inuzuka, a girl named Oyashirazu who was Kiba and Hana's grandmother, he had twins with the Aburame kunoichi Gebahyou, two boys named Nomihosu and Mushisasare with Nomihosu being Shino's grandfather on his mother's side. He had a daughter with Kuiarasu Akimichi who was Choji's grandmother. He also had a son with Kusaga Nara named Norojika who was Shikamaru's grandfather. The final nail in the coffin was the triplets he had with Kougeki Hyuga, two girls named Hajikeru and Hassei and a boy named Nameraka, who committed incest at it's finest and married his sister Hassei, resulting in twins, Hiashi and Hizashi. Hiashi being the current leader of the Hyuga and the father of sisters Hinata and Hanabi and Hizashi being dead and the father of Neji. What made Nameraka special amongst the other illegitimate children of Tobirama was the fact that he was still alive, his sisters weren't but he was.

Orochimaru was also the result of a adulterous Senju but it wasn't Tobirama but Tōka, who had been impregnated by a civilian named Takatsu.

Naruto stood surprised at just how many people were descendants of adulterous Senju, with his mind truly frazzled, he hid the documents under his bed next to the Uzumaki scroll after deciding that this was a terrible idea.

* * *

 **This is something that came to my mind while working on Like Glass, it isn't 'canon' to Like Glass at this point but I will make a poll for people to decide.**

 **This was your friend, DaPika, signing off.**


End file.
